UNA DOBLE SORPRESA
by monaibarra99
Summary: Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson llevan felizmente casados cinco años, sus vidas son prefectas... bueno casi... ya que después de que Finn y Rachel tuvieran su primer bebé ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo les faltaba... lo que ellos no sabían es que hiban a obtener lo que querían... PERO AL DOBLE! Mpreg!Klaine
1. UNA DOBLE SORPRESA

**_ok... bueno... hola! Jeje estoy muy nerviosa! Bueno este es el primer fic que he escrito lo he estado publicando en wattpad... pero quise publicarlo también aquí... mmmm... soy nueva en esto así que... si notan que la historia parece hecha por una novata... ES PORQUE LO ES! ;) jejeje de seguro ya notaron que estoy bien loca! Jajaja pero bueeeeno... antes que nada quisiera darle las gracias a foreverbutterfly porque ella es la que me inspiró a empezar a escribir desde que empezé a leer sus historias y además los invito a que lean sus historias SON GENIALES! Ok... ya los hice esperar mucho... aquí esta la "descripción" de lo que mas o menos se va a estar tratando la historia... gracias!_**

Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson llevan felizmente casados cinco años, sus vidas son prefectas... bueno casi... ya que después de que Finn y Rachel tuvieran su primer bebé ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo les faltaba...

-Blaine...- Kurt se dirigió a su marido con ojos llorosos.

\- si?- Contesto Blaine igual de emocionado.

-Quiero tener un bebé...

Ellos no sabían que sus deseos se cumplirían... AL DOBLE...

ADVERTENCIAS:

*Esta historia contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino, termino de Fanfiction).

*Esta historia contiene boyXboy.

•SI NO TE GUSTA NINGUNO DE ESTOS TEMAS O TE INCOMODA...

¡NO LEAS!

_**Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... dejen sus revews para saber si les va gustando la historia! :3 los quiero! Nos leemos pronto! :***_


	2. QUIERO TENER UN BEBE

_**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado la "introducción" de esta historia aquí le traigo el prumer cap... espero que lo disfruten!**_

_CAP1: QUIERO TENER UN BEBE..._

***NARRO YO***

Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson llevan felizmente casados cinco años, viven en New York y son personas realmente exitosas...

Kurt Hummel era un chico gay cualquiera amante de la moda la música y el teatro... pero ahora es Kurt Hummel-Anderson el diseñador de moda más reconocido de la ciudad. Cuando llego a la ciudad de sus sueños él tenía la esperanza de convertirse es una estrella de Broadway y acudió a la escuela de arte dramática NYADA. Para pagar sus estudios tuvo que conseguir trabajo en la agencia de moda Vogue en la que se desempeño como asistente de la editora Isabelle Write y fue donde se dio cuenta de que su real pasión era la moda. Con el tiempo decidió que quería trabajar permanentemente en ese campo, sin embargo no dejo sus clases en NYADA ya que el teatro le parecía un hobby.

Blaine Anderson era un chico gay amante de la música de Katy Perry y P!nk... y de los bowties... Pero ahora él es Blaine Hummel-Anderson el mundialmente famoso cantante y compositor. Su pasión siempre fue la música y siempre quiso estudiar en Julliard en su último año uno de sus maestros le dio la oportunidad de participar en la fiesta de año nuevo de la ciudad de New York el con gusto acepto y ahí fue donde conoció a su futuro representante Sam Evans quien además se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Después de algunas presentaciones le dieron la oportunidad de firmar con una importante disquera y un mes después ya estaba teniendo su primera gira... el éxito fue tan grande que en menos de un año ya estaba teniendo su primera gira mundial.

Kurt y Blaine se conocieron en su segundo año de preparatoria cuando eran solo dos chicos normales a los que el equipo de futbol molestaba por su orientación sexual...

***FLASHBACK***

Kurt iba camino a las duchas después de su práctica con las porristas cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba contra los casilleros...

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- Dijo Dave Karofsky el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-P-por favor n-no me hagan nada- Kurt dijo tartamudeando por el miedo a ese punto había comenzado a temblar.

-¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer princesa!- Dijo Dave mientras los demás solo reían.

Dave puso su mano en forma de puño dispuesto a golpearlo, Kurt solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe más nunca llego.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- Dijo un chico mientras golpeaba a Dave.

Dave decidió rendirse y alejarse de ellos. Cuando se fue, el chico decidió cerciorarse de que Kurt estuviera bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?- Dijo el chico acercándose a Kurt.

Estoy bien, gracias- Dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-No hay de que, soy Blaine- Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Kurt.

-Yo soy Kurt- Dijo sosteniendo la mano de Blaine, algo sonrojado.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Desde entonces se hicieron amigos, Después de un tiempo comenzaron a salir y ya nunca se separaron. Un año después de haberse graduado de la universidad se casaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un muy nervioso Kurt Hummel-Anderson camina de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital de Nueva York mientras su esposo lo miraba divertido.

-Amor... relájate, todo saldrá bien- Le dijo Blaine a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-No puedo evitarlo, Rachel esta haya adentro sufriendo- Dijo Kurt algo histérico.

-Lose cariño, pero está teniendo un bebé- Le aclaro Blaine mientras lo abrasa por la cintura.

-No es cualquier bebé, amor, es nuestra sobrina- Dijo completamente nervioso Kurt.

-Lo sé cariño pero...- Blaine fue interrumpido por un muy eufórico Finn Hudson.

-¡Chicos, ya nació la bebé!- Gritó de felicidad Finn -¡vengan a verla!

Los tres fueron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rachel con su hija en sus manos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Es hermosa Rachel!- Dijo Kurt muy feliz.

-Lo sé- dijo Rachel mirando con amor a su hija, aunque se veía un poco cansada -¿Quieres cargarla?- Le preguntó a Kurt.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Kurt tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que tuvo a su sobrina recién nacida en sus brazos, que Kurt se dio cuenta que no importa que tan perfecta sea su vida o que tan exitoso sea, algo le faltaba...

-Blaine...- Dijo Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿sí?- contestó Blaine igual de emocionado.

-Quiero tener un bebé...


	3. SIN PREOCUPARSE

_CAP 2: SIN PREOCUPARSE..._

***NARRA KURT***

-Aaaaa!... ¡Sí!... bl-blaine...- Intente ahogar un gemido mientras mi marido penetraba con fuerza en la mesa de la cocina, pero fue en vano.

-Tan bueno... tan perfecto... te amo...- me respondió entre jadeos mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Después de que le dijera a Blaine que quería tener un bebé no habíamos parado tener relaciones, lo habíamos hecho hasta siete veces al día, siempre encontrábamos un momento para hacerlo, sin embargo había pasado un mes y no habíamos podido concebir, Blaine me había dicho que no me preocupara, que en algún momento sucedería, pero yo no podía dejar de preocuparme.

-T-también te amo... mmm... ¡joder!...- Apenas le pude contestar.

-mmm... estoy a punto bebe...- Me dijo mi marido, enterrando su frente llena de sudor en mi hombro, normalmente me molestaría... pero en estos momentos no me importa. -Yo tambien bebe... córrete para mi...- le dije, ya sin reprimir mis gemidos.

-Aaaaa!... ¡KURT!...- Gritó mientras se corría dentro de mi no pasaron muchos segundos cuando yo tambien me corrí gritando su nombre.

-te amo- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura -yo también amor- me contesto él mientras me abrazaba también - pero creo que deberíamos tomar una ducha... o al menos limpiarnos- me dijo él con una sonrisa -jaja ya se... no podemos dormir encima de la mesa de la cocina- le dije dándole una mirada con todo el amor que siempre tengo para él.

-sí, ven vamos- no levantamos, limpiamos y vestimos para subir nuestra recamara a dormir un poco.

-buenas noches, mi amor- le dije mientras lo abrazaba en la cama y le daba un beso en la frente -buenas noches, cariño- me contestó mientras me respondía el abrazo y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

***NARRA BLAINE***

Eran al 4:00 a. m. y el sonido de un sollozo me despertó, me di vuelta a la derecha para encontrar a mi esposo llorando y tratando de reprimir sus sollozos bajo la almohada, aunque fallaba algunas veces.

-mi amor, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunte con preocupación pero el solo lloro con más fuerza -Cariño, por favor dime lo que te pasa...- le rogué y fue hasta entonces que levantó su cara de la almohada y pude ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas y con ojeras bajo sus ojos, al parecer no había dormido desde que nos acostamos.

-Blaine...- dijo entre sollozos -¿Qué pasa si nunca podremos tener hijos? ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera completamente inútil? ¿Qué pasaría si...?- no lo deje terminar, lo interrumpí con un beso en el que le demostraba lo importante que él era para mí.

-no vuelvas a repetir eso, tu jamás serías un inútil, yo te amo y estaré contigo pase lo que pase, como dije en el altar en la buenas y en las malas. Si no podemos tener un bebé de esta manera, podemos adoptar o rentar un vientre, pero no nos rendiremos, y no quiero que te vuelvas a insultar de esa manera, recuerda que para mi tu eres perfectamente imperfecto, y que siempre estaré contigo- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza no iba a dejar que él se menospreciara solo porque se nos está haciendo un poco difícil concebir un hijo.

-gracias, yo tambien te amo, pero aun no entiendo porque después de un mes no ha pasado nada... y vaya que lo hemos intentado- me dijo aun con tristeza.

-tal vez ese sea el problema- dije pensando en cómo hemos actuado últimamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Intentarlo demasiado?- dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-ja ja, que gracioso- dije con sarcasmo -No, me refiero a que nos preocupamos demasiado, a tal grado que nos llenamos de estrés, leí que eso a veces provocaba que no se pudiera concebir- le explique.

-¿en serio? mmm... y... ¿Qué sugieres?- me preguntó con un tono de esperanza en su voz.

-que lo sigamos intentando, pero esta vez no nos frustremos, solo hay que dejarnos llevar...- le dije con vos algo provocadora en la última oración.

-y ¿Qué tienes en mente?- me dijo de una manera seductora, siguiéndome el juego.

-amarte toda la noche- le afirme, con mi vos ya un poco ronca por la excitación.

Esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro de varias maneras ya no pensando en el estrés de no poder tener un bebe, sino que pensando en darle placer al otro, en demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos y que siempre estaremos en uno para el otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les este gustando la historia! Este es el cap 2... mmmm... caps listos solo tengo 5 y aún estoy escribiendo más así que... ¿Qué prefieren? Los subo todos hoy para ir igual que como va la historia en wattpad? o solo subo los caps por semana? (Osea, subir cap hasta el prox. Lunes) ustedes deciden!... dejen reviews para saber que prefieren y para saber si les esta gustando la historia. Nos leemos pronto! (O en un rato si deciden la primera opción) love ya! :***_


	4. ¡OH DIOS MIO! - PARTE 1

_CAPITULO 3: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! – PARTE 1_

***NARRA KURT***

Estaba en la oficina de Vogue, tenía demasiado trabajo... íbamos a tener un evento en una semana pero al parecer vamos a tener que posponerlo o cancelarlo, ya que dos de los modelos que habíamos contratado habían cancelado y las telas que pedimos no eran las mismas que nos entregaron. Estaba desesperado, y para colmo Blaine y yo nos estábamos enfermando, lo cual es frustrante por que pasamos de encerrarnos en el baño para hacer el amor, a encerrarnos porque queríamos devolver el estomago... y la verdad lo primero era más divertido.

-Kurt, Kurt! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- me buscaba Isabelle... de seguro surgió _otro _problema.

_¡Por favor! ¡Ya no__más!_

-Aquí estoy Isabelle, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunte casi con miedo a lo que me iba a decir.

-otro de los modelos canceló, ahora solo nos quedan dos modelos que no han confirmado nada... y... dudo que lo hagan...- me dijo ya con cansancio en su voz.

-¡ay no! ¡No me digas eso!- dije yo al borde del estrés.

-cálmate Kurt, se que las cosas no se van como esperábamos pero...- intento calmarme Isabelle pero yo la interrumpí.

-¿qué me calme Isabelle?, ¡hemos planeado este evento por meses! ¡MESES!- dije yo con mis nervios hasta el tope, de repente me sentí mareado, todo me daba vueltas hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kurt!, que bueno que despiertas, me tenias preocupada- escuche que me hablaban aunque no pude reconocer quien era.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué me paso?- me empecé a enderezar, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el sillón de la sala de mi apartamento y tenía a Rachel enfrente de mí con mi sobrina.

-te desmayaste en tu oficina e Isabelle me llamó porque Blaine no contestaba en su oficina- me dijo ayudándome a sentarme.

-ok... gracias por ayudarme- le dije siendo completamente honesto.

-no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos- me dijo todavía con preocupación en los ojos.

-anda, escúpelo- le dije sabia que me quería decir algo.

-Kurt... estoy preocupada por tu salud, estas mas pálido de lo normal, me contaste de tus nuevas _visitas a baño _con Blaine, y no de las _divertidas..._ \- dijo dándome un ligero golpe con su codo y con una media sonrisa - pero hablando en serio... me preocupo por ti asique ahora mismo vamos al médico.

-Rachel... estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi desmayo fue solo por el estrés del trabajo- le dije con una media sonrisa, me pareció adorable que se preocupe por mí, pero a veces es un poco exagerada.

-ok, entonces si no tienes nada malo no hay problema con que vayamos al doctor solo para verificar- dijo todavía se le notaba la preocupación.

-está bien, está bien... vamos- le dije con voz un poco fastidiada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_*4 HORAS DESPUES*_**

Estaba en la sala de mi casa totalmente nervioso, en cualquier momento llegaría Blaine y yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer...

¿Alguna vez les ha ocurrido que quieren decir algo o quieren anunciar que algo _grand_e sucedió y por más que intentan no encuentran las palabras para decirlo?**...**

Así me encontraba yo, estaba abrumado... Blaine y yo siempre hemos sido honestos entre nosotros, pero ahora es como si estuviera sufriendo un bloqueo mental, simplemente no sé como decírselo.

_¿Cómo le digo? ¡¿COMO LE DIGO?!_

Estaba metido en mis propios pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse...

_OH DIOS ¡MIO!_  
_¿COMO LE DIGO A BLAINE?_

**_Hola de nuevo! este es el tercer cap de a historia! wow! ya casi estoy al corriente como en la cuenta de wattpad! ok... este... voy a actualizar también el cuarto cap hoy y mañana el quinto para ya ir al corriente con la historia después de eso seguiré actualizando aquí y en wattpad al mismo tiempo cada semana porque es lo que me tardo aproximadamente en escribir, las actualizaciones serian todos los LUNES si tienen dudas pueden decirme por reviews o MP o en mi twitter que es: monaibarra99_**

**_ok... entonces, nos leemos pronto! love ya! :* _**


	5. ¡OH DIOS MIO! - PARTE 2

_CAPITULO 4: ¡OH POR DIOS! – PARTE 2_

*NARRA BLAINE*

Estaba en la oficina de la disquera en la que trabajo me mandaron a hablar porque tenía que asistir a una reunión. Kurt y yo llevamos unas semanas enfermos, no sé por qué, tal vez sea un virus, pero bueno... hoy no me sentía muy bien, toda la mañana he tenido nauseas y Kurt tambien, hasta se me había ocurrido competir quien vomitaba más ;) pero mejor no lo mencione o sino Kurt me iba a regañar.

Hoy precisamente que tenía la reunión es el día en que me he sentido peor, llegué a la oficina, y fue entonces que ya no pude aguantar más, corrí al baño que hay en la oficina y como pude empecé a vomitar dentro del inodoro que había ahí, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta. Durante la reunión todos me decían _¿estás bien?,_ _¿estás enfermo?, ¿te duele algo?, amigo estas muy pálido, ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?_ Yo les decía que estaba bien y aunque al parecer no los convencía, ellos dejaron de insistir y yo agradecí eso.

Luego de haber terminado la reunión mi hermano Cooper (que es quien se encarga de la cabina de sonido de la disquera) me dijo que tenía que empezar a grabar el nuevo sencillo que había escrito, pero la grabación de "3 minutos" se convirtió en una grabación de tres horas ya que a cada rato pedía autorización para salir... y _de nuevo_ vomitaba... ya me estaba hartando.

Como por la decima vez que me disculpe y salí, Cooper me siguió, yo no me di cuenta por ir con mi preocupación de llegar a tiempo al baño para evitar una gran humillación, gracias al cielo llegué a tiempo al baño.

*NARRA COOPER*

Estoy muy preocupado, mi hermano ya ha salido al baño como ¡MIL OCHO MIL VECES!... Ok tal vez exagero... ¡pero si ha ido muchas veces! Y yo ya estaba arto de que detuviera la grabación a cada rato, así que lo seguí.

Por alguna razón él iba casi corriendo y no fue hasta después de un rato que me di cuenta de que se dirigía al baño, se me hiso extraño el que él quiera ir a ese lugar con tanta urgencia CREÍA QUE ÉL TENÍA DIARREA EXPLOSIVA O ALGO ASI! Ok... otra vez estoy exagerando, pero como quiera era extraño su comportamiento y mi preocupación solo aumentó.

El entró en el baño y yo espere unos minutos para asegurarme de que el no me viera cuando entré no podía creer lo que veía...

Blaine estaba de rodillas enfrente del inodoro recibiendo fuertes arcadas desde su estómago hasta su garganta mientras devolvía todo el contenido de su estomago, su rostro estaba enrojecido y la vena de su cuello se resaltaba debido al esfuerzo que estaba teniendo. Inmediatamente después de ver eso corrí hacia él y le empecé a acariciar la espalda para que se relajara y fuera más fácil para él terminar de devolver todo.

Cuando terminó, volteó hacia mí y me miro con cara sorprendida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo había llegado...

-Cooper... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó y luego me miró como un niño al que acaban de atrapar haciendo una travesura.

-estuviste saliendo tantas veces de la cabina de sonido que me preocupe y te seguí hasta aquí...- le dije demostrándole toda la preocupación que había en mi.

-a ok... gracias Coop- dijo ya más calmado.

-Blaine... ¿estás bien?- le pregunté realmente preocupado.

-aaaasshh!- gritó mi hermanito desesperado. -¡¿porque me han estado preguntando todos lo mismo hoy?!

¿Será porque parece que de la noche a la mañana tu bronceado desapareció y pareces un zombie de_ The walking dead_?- pregunte con ironía

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso- me dijo con sarcasmo y yo fingí estar ofendido -además ya les he dicho a todos que estoy bien...- dijo con fastidio.

-Pues para mi gusto tú no te ves nada bien... vamos, te llevare con un médico- dije pero inmediatamente mi hermanito rodó los ojos e intento llevarme la contra _otra vez._

-ya te dije que estoy...- y no pudo terminar de contestarme porque se puso más pálido de lo que de por sí ya estaba, y luego se desmayó.

Por suerte pude atraparlo antes de que cayera al piso -Blaine... Blaine!- pero por mas que le hablaba no reaccionaba -¡mierda!- entre en pánico y lo deje suavemente en el suelo mientras corría a donde estaba Nick, el mejor amigo de Blaine que trabaja en la oficina que estaba enfrente de donde estábamos.

-NICK! NICK!- grité con desesperación.

-¡¿qué pasó?!- me contestó Nick

-¡BLAINE SE MURIÓ!- ¿porque a mí? justo cuando es menos apropiado empiezo a exagerar las cosas.

-¡¿espera, que?!- me preguntó con miedo Nick.

-¡LO QUE OÍSTE! ESTABA AQUÍ CON EL CUANDO DERREPENTE SE CAYO Y... Y... ¡Y EXPLOTÓ!... AUCH!- me queje mientras me sobaba la cara, Nick me acababa de dar una cachetada... me la merecía.

-¡DEJA DE EXAGERAR TODO Y DIME QUE PASO!- wow! Nick me conoce demasiado bien...

-¡está bien! Puede que no haya explotado... ni muerto... pero tú sabes que cuando tengo miedo exagero las cosas... AAAUUUCCH!- me volvió a cachetear... tambien me la merecía...

-eres un imbécil- me dijo enojado.

-lo siento, pero en realidad estoy muy preocupado, Blaine está mal...- dije ya con la voz un poco cortada.

-a ver... dime que le pasó a Blaine- me dijo ya más calmado.

-estaba hablando c-con él y de la nada se d-desmayó... y no despierta Nick, ¡NO DESPIERTA!- dije entrando en pánico.

-ok, calma... vamos, debemos llevar a Blaine al hospital- dijo y yo solo pude asentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*NARRA BLAINE*

Me desperté en una cama de hospital, no me acuerdo de lo que paso solo recuerdo que de repente vi oscuridad... y ahora estoy aquí, volteé hacia un lado y pude ver a Cooper y a Nick de pie teniendo alguna clase de conversación a la que no le presté atención, yo quería saber que hacia aquí.

-chicos... ¿qué pasó?- ellos voltearon a verme y al parecer estaban muy preocupados porque inmediato mostraron alivio en sus rostros.

-oh! Al fin despiertas creí que ibas a estar en coma por siempre o algo así- dijo Coop, claramente se preocupo.

-no seas exagerado Cooper, solo se desmayó- Nick trató de restarle importancia pero se notaba que también se había preocupado.

-esperen... ¿me desmayé?- pregunté, nunca me había desmayado en toda mi vida, me asuste un poco.

-si, después de que vomitaras en el baño yo te quise llevar con un doctor, tú no querías y empezamos a discutir y luego te desmayaste- dijo Cooper con algo de culpa.

-después Cooper me habló y te trajimos aquí, dijeron que de seguro no sería nada pero como quiera te hicieron unos estudios y en un rato nos darán los resultados- cuando Nick terminó de hablar un señor vestido con una bata blanca entró en la habitación.

-buenas tardes Sr. Hummel-Anderson, ¿cómo se siente?- me pregunto el doctor.

-bien, ¿salió algo mal en los estudio?- la verdad no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-no, todo salió bien... pero hay algo que debo decirle...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*4 HORAS DESPUES*

Me acababan de dar el alta en el hospital, aun estaba un poco en shock, todo me temblaba y juraría que mi bronceado ha desaparecido.

Todavía faltan varias horas para que Kurt regrese del trabajo así que tengo tiempo para pensar que es lo que voy a hacer... o más bien como le voy a decir.

Como pude abrí la puerta del departamento y al abrirla lo primero que vi fue a un muy nervioso Kurt caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala de estar, esperen...

_¿QUE HACE__AQUÍ__KURT? ¡SE SUPONE QUE__LLEGARÍA__EN UNAS HORAS!_

_OK... CALMATE... PIENSA... PIENSA..._

_¡OH DIOS__MÍO! ¿COMO LE DIGO A KURT?..._

**_bueno... este fue el ultimo cap de hoy mañana subiré el quinto y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible (tanto en wattpad como aquí) espero que les guste el cap y que dejen reviews bye! love ya!_**


	6. ESPERA QUE?

_CAPITULO 5: ESPERA… ¿Qué?_

*NARRA KURT*

Ok... ok... puedo manejar esto, solo tengo que encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle... ¡ay! Estoy tan nervioso... no es que sea una mala noticia... de hecho es **_la mejor noticia _**que me han dado en tooooda mi ¡vida! Pero... tampoco le puedo soltar todo de golpe... ¡SE ME PUEDE DESMALLAR! y para que quiero si ya conmigo tenemos suficiente... aaa! Estoy tan feliz ¿¡pero cómo le digo?! Todavía recuerdo las palabras del doctor...

_***FLASHBACK***_

-ok señor Hummel-Anderson ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- nos preguntó el doctor que estaba disponible en la clínica... la verdad él hablaba mientras yo difícilmente podía aguantar la risa jeje le estaba saliendo un moco de su nariz.

-Bueno aquí el enfermito es mi amigo Kurt, ha estado sintiéndose mal últimamente...- se adelantó a decir mi amiga ya que notó que estaba "indispuesto" para hablar por no decir que estaba tratando de no explotar de risa.

-¿a si?... y dígame señor HUMMEL-ANDERSON ¿cuáles son sus síntomas?- el doctor hizo mucho énfasis en mi nombre era obvio que _yo _tenia que contestar.

-este... si claro doctor...- tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír después de unos segundos pude calmarme -me he estado mareando demasiadas veces, he tenido desmayos, vomito, nauseas, falta de apetito y demasiado cansancio...- dije todo de corrido... sí, he sufrido bastante.

-ok... parece que se ha estado divirtiendo esta semana...- dijo el _doctor mocoso_ con sarcasmo - muy bien tendremos que hacer algunos estudios para comprobar que todo esté en orden.- dijo el doctor sacando algunas agujas, y debo admitir que... me asuste.

-o-ok doc.- dije después de haber tragado un poco de saliva.

**_20 min. Después..._**

-y bien doc?- preguntó algo nerviosa mi amiga.

-no hay nada malo en el organismo del señor Hummel-Anderson- dijo el doctor seriamente.

Yo solté un suspiro de alivio -off... qué bien...- dije ya tranquilo de que no vaya a dejar viudo a mi Blaine tan pronto.

-aunque... debo decir...- dijo el doc. pausadamente la verdad un poco de preocupación recorrió mi cuerpo.

-q-que sucede conmigo doc. ...- le pregunte algo asustado.

-Señor Hummel-Anderson... usted...

**_*FIN FLASBACK*_**

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Blaine...

*NARRA BLAINE*

¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!... se suponía que Kurt debería estar trabajando... ahora tengo todavía menos tiempo para pensar...

Dios... ¿cómo le digo?... de alguna manera... encontramos lo que buscamos... pero no pensé que sería de esta manera... no me malinterpreten... ¡NO PODRIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ! Pero no puedo evitar tener miedo... yo creía que sería imposible pero... aquí estoy y no hay vuelta atrás... todavía no paro de pensar en lo que paso esta tarde...

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

El doctor ya me había asegurado que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, con respecto a mi salud... pero el aun tenía algo que decirme...

-entonces doctor... si no hay nada conmigo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté algo preocupado.

-debido a su desmayo, llevamos a cabo varios estudios de su sangre para asegurarnos de que no tuviera ninguna enfermedad grave- dijo el médico.

-no entiendo... usted dijo que yo estaba bien- dije ya completamente asustado.

-usted está bien de salud, pero hay un dato sobre usted que debería saber... todo está en este sobre- dijo entregándome el sobre con los resultados.

Yo lo tomé y estuve a punto de abrirlo, cuando el doctor me detuvo...

-espere... antes de que lo abra... debe tomarlo con calma... no ayudará el que usted se exalte- yo solo cerré mis ojos y respire profundo para después abrirlos y empezar a abrir el sobre...

**_*FIN FLASHBACK*_**

No me había dado cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos hasta ya después de un largo rato, asique decidí ser el primero en hablar.

-hola cariño, hoy llegaste temprano... ¿cómo te fue?- pregunte tratando de verme lo más calmado posible.

-ufff... no quiero hablar de eso bebe...-soltó un suspiro -hoy fue un día muy agotador y estresante- dijo con voz cansada.

-ok... muero de hambre... ¿qué quieres cenar?- pregunte esperanzado de que quisiera comer pizza... ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre!

-mmm... tengo ganas de cenar una pizza extra grande con doble jamón y queso extra- dijo mi hermoso esposo y yo casi tiro saliva al escuchar eso.

-¡no se diga más! ¡Voy a pedirla!- dije decidido.

*NARRO YO*

Kurt y Blaine estaban cenando (o más bien devorando) la pizza en la mesa del comedor, ambos tenían algo muy... muy importante que decirle al otro y al parecer ya no pueden ocultarlo más...

-mi amor, tengo que decirte algo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después empezaron a reír.

-Ok... ok... habla tu primero- dijo Kurt ya una vez calmado.

-no... Tu primero...- dijo Blaine también apenas calmándose después de un rato.

-mmm... mejor los dos al mismo tiempo...- pidió Kurt.

-Ok... a las tres...-dijo Blaine.

-Ok... uno...- empezó a contar Kurt.

-Dos...- continuó Blaine.

-¡TRES!- terminó de contar Kurt.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! ESPERA... ¿QUE?!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidos...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_hola criaturitas del señor! jajaja ok bueno pues este es el quinto cap lo que significa que desde ahora voy a actualizar todos los LUNES! yay! que? alguien? no les gusto la idea? PUES NI MODO jajaja ok no... pero es lo que mas o menos me voy a tardar en actualizar... si llego a terminar el cap antes pues... lo subiré antes dah! jajaja ok no me hagan caso ando algo happy jajaja ok tampoco..._**

**_Les dejo mi twitter _****_ monaibarra99_** **_para cualquier consejo, comentario, aclaración, amenazas, planes para matar a karofsky... todo se acepta jajajaja _**

**_hasta el lunes! nos leemos pronto! bye, love ya! :*_**


	7. MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS

_CAPITULO 6: MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS… ¡PODEMOS HACER CUALQUIER COSA!_

*NARRO YO*

-Ok... a las tres...-dijo Blaine.

-Ok... uno...- empezó a contar Kurt.

-Dos...- continuó Blaine.

-¡TRES!- terminó de contar Kurt.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! ESPERA... ¿QUE?!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidos...

*NARRA KURT*

Ok… jajaja ¡ese fue el mejor chiste que mi esposo se haya dicho! Esperen… porque no se está riendo…. ¡PORQUE NO SE ESTA RIENDO!

-mmm… claro… solo espera un segundo…- tome un vaso con refresco que estaba cerca de mí, bebí un sorbo… y luego… lo escupí en su cara. – ¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO?!- le grite con una cara llena de terror.

-¡guacala! Kurt! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!- chillo Blaine con una exagerada cara de asco –y no, no estoy bromeando…- dijo aparentemente muy calmado… demasiado diría yo… -toma, me lo dieron esta tarde- me extendió un sobre, todavía con esa cara de total calma… me daba miedo.

Empecé a leer pero lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza era…

_BLAINE HUMMEL-ANDERSON…_

_EMBARAZO…_

_POSITIVO…_

¡EMBARAZO POSITIVO!

-Ok… entonces, no estás bromeando, ¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR PORQUE ESTAS TAN CALMADO?!- le dije algo aterrado, conozco a mi esposo, así no actúa mi esposo, ¡QUIERO A MI ESPOSO!

-Que quieres que te diga Kurt… ¡vamos a ser papás! ¡¿Qué no es esto lo que hemos estado buscando?!- me dijo todavía co ese semblante extraño –además ¡somos los Hummel-Anderson! ¡Kurt y Blaine!... ¡K&amp;B!... ¡Klaine!... podemos hacer cualquier cosa mientras ¡estemos juntos!- nunca había visto a mi esposo hablar con tanta pasión sobre algo… el hecho de presenciar eso… y que incluso la razón por la que hable así… me hace sentir lleno de orgullo.

-ahora ven, vamos a dormir… tenemos mucha información que procesar…- el hermoso hombre que tengo por esposo me extendió la mano para subir a nuestra recamara y dormir un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*NARRA BLAINE*

_***3:30 A. M.***_

_Kurt… embarazado… yo… embarazado… Kurt y yo embarazados… ¡KURT Y YO EMBARAZADOS!_

-¡AHHHH!- Desperté de golpe, sudado y agitado después de tener el sueño más extraño que haya tenido en mi vida.

-¿Blaine? Blaine ¿qué tienes?- me pregunto mi esposo lo mire con ternura me encanta que se preocupe tanto por mí.

-lo siento, amor, ¿te desperté?- le pregunte, algo apenado, no me gusta interrumpir sus sueños -bebe… estoy seguro de que despertaste a todo el edificio, jajaja- me dijo con un tono divertido pero solo me dio más vergüenza de la que ya tenía… me puse como un tomate.

-awww… te sonrojaste, te vez tan adorable- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla -¿ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que te despertó así?- pregunto ya con un tono de preocupación en el rostro.

-es… solo… que tuve un sueño… muy raro…- le dije tratando de hallarle un sentido a lo que soñé –soñé que tu y yo estábamos embarazados… ¡LOS DOS! ¡¿Puedes créelo?!- le dije todavía algo aturdido… ese sueño sí que fue raro, el jodidamente-sexy hombre que estaba acostado a un lado mío me miro con una mueca divertida.

-amor… bebe… cariño…- empezó a decirme, mmm… ya sabía que significaba eso, el siempre me halaga para calmarme cuando va a soltar una bomba -jajaja no fue un sueño- empezó a reírse a carcajadas… de seguro por mi cara de pánico.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿CÓMO?!- pregunte ahora si muy aterrado.

-lo que oíste, estamos embarazado _los dos_, mmm… Cuándo… ¿recuerda cuando dijiste que teníamos que dejarnos llevar? Bueno… pues fue esa noche, según los análisis… nos falta una semana para cumplir el mes, donde… en la cocina, en la recamara, en el estudio, en la sala, en el baño, en el piso en el pasillo… mmm… creo que esos fueron todos los lugares, y el cómo… jejeje ese tu lo conoces muy bien- me aclaro rápidamente mi esposo, que aparentemente de un segundo a otro se puso cachondo por que empezó a besarme el cuello.

-mmm… Kurt… es-espera… espera Kurt!- tuve que usar todo mi auto control porque, vaya que este hombre sabe lo que hace.

-¿Qué sucede bebe?- me dijo con voz ya ronca ´por la excitación y me miro con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

-¡¿Qué no vez la gravedad del asunto?! Estamos hablando de ¡dos bebés!... que si uno de los dos tiene gemelos serian ¡TRES BEBES! O si ¡LOS DOS! Tenemos ¡GEMELOS! ¡4 BEBES! ¡CUATRO!- era oficial… tenía un ataque de pánico, que no me duro mucho porque mi castaño me calmo con un beso en los labios.

*NARRA KURT*

Jajaja ya decía yo que era muy raro que estuviera tan calmado anoche, ¡todavía estaba en shock! Jajaja y... ¿Creyó que era un sueño?, ay si a este hombre no se le cae la cabeza nada mas por que la tiene pegada al cuerpo. Tuve que _"sacrificarme"_ y darle un beso para que se calmara jajaja

-mi amor… cálmate, nadie va a tener gemelos, ya nos hicieron estudios y además, ya hemos cuidado dos bebes al mismo tiempo… ¿recuerdas cundo cuidamos a los hijos de los Stuart porque al señor Stuart se cayó de la escalera y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital? Si es cierto, no es lo mismo cuidar niños que criarlos, pero con amor, y mucha… mucha paciencia ¡podemos lograrlo!- dije con mucha confianza, Blaine lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarme esa mirada llena de amor de la que me he vuelto dueño desde que nos conocimos…

-te- mi cabeza de brócoli me beso –amo- otro beso –tanto- otro –tanto- otro -¡tanto! ¡Ay!- esta vez yo lo bese y me coloque encima de él sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza y después le di un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-además citándote a ti mismo textualmente: _"¡somos los Hummel-Anderson! ¡Kurt y Blaine!... ¡K&amp;B!... ¡Klaine!... podemos hacer cualquier cosa mientras ¡estemos juntos!"_-

¿Quién diría que esa frase seria la que nos diera la fuerza para seguir en los momentos difíciles que estaban por acercarse?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Hola de nuevo! como prometí aquí esta el nuevo cap yay! xD gracias por los reviews, poner la historia en favoritos y follows! me alegra mucho que les guste la historia! vieron el episodio del viernes?! SE CASARON! MIS BEBES SE CASARON! estoy que convulsiono de la felicidad jajaja y la fotos! AAAAA! se ven tan maduros BLAINE SIN GEL! ME VA A DAR ALGO! jajajaja bueno ya fue mucho fangirlear jajaja no leemos el próximo lunes con la siguiente actualización, nos leemos pronto!_**

**_love ya! :*_**


	8. PRIMERA ECOGRAFIA

*NARRA BLAINE*

Santos Teletubies!... Todavía no puedo creerlo voy a ser _papá_... ¡KURT Y YO VAMOS A SER PADRES! joder, no podría estar más feliz, se que se nos avecinan un montón de complicaciones, ya que seremos padres primerizos... Y aparte los dos estamos esperando... Pero de una u otra manera no las vamos a arreglar para salir adelante y ser la familia que siempre hemos soñado... ¡Ay! Ya me puse bien sentimental... ¡CULPO A LAS HORMONAS! -aunque debo admitir que... Es posible que solo sea yo- ASDFGHJKKLDS... ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!

Aun no me hago la idea de un mini Kurt y un mini Blaine corriendo por la casa mientras corren y juegan... Ay! Ya me puse a llorar otra vez!... Joder estoy ahogándome con mis propias lágrimas -no se preocupen, son de felicidad ;)- ufff... Tengo que calmarme...

_20__minutos después_

En unas horas iremos con la ginecóloga -si, Kurt pidió que fuera mujer, por obvias razones e.e _celoso Kurt modo__on jeje_\- para ver por primera vez a nuestros bebés... VAMOS A OIR SUS LATIDOS!... eso solo lo hará más real... AY! MIERDA ESTOY LLORANDO OTRA VEZ! -Estúpidas y sensuales hormonas!- Esperen... *olfateando* mmm... Huele a pastel... _Pastel..._ ¿hay pastel?... ¿por qué no me avisaron que había pastel?... Me encanta el pastel... Yo quiero pastel... ¡DENME MI PASTEL! :3 esperen... ¿de qué hablaba?... No importa, iré por pastel...

*NARRA KURT*

Después de la discusión de media hora sobre que no había pastel en la cocina... -en realidad si había pero no quería compartir jeje- Blaine salió a comprarse su propio pastel... Ay! Nunca cambia... Pero bueno... VAMOS A VER A LOS BEBÉS! *dando saltitos de emoción* estoy híper ventilando... Hemos esperado por esto tanto y al fin lo conseguimos! No paro de imaginarme el momento cuando los tenga en mis brazos, o cuando me digan por primera vez papá o papi o dada... O como ellos puedan decirme... Sus primeros pasos... Cuando golpeen a Finn... Awww... Será hermoso! OH MIERDA! no le hemos dado la noticia a Finchel... NI A MIS PAPÁS! Me van a odiar!... *empieza a llorar* me van a odiar y mis padres no va a querer a sus nietos, y les van a decir bastardos como en la novela que vi anoche...

Interrumpí mis sollozos debido al sonido de mi esposo abriendo la puerta del departamento, de pronto toda tristeza se alejo y entre en un estado de felicidad completa...

-hola amor, traje el pastel!- llegó mi marido muy emocionado.

-Blainey!- grité mientras me lancé encima de él y lo besé como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi cuando en realidad solo pasaron unos minutos.

-hey! Y eso porque fue?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-porque te amo- dije besándolo otra vez. -¿estabas llorando bebe?- me preguntó.

Yo asentí -pero ya no recuerdo porque...- los dos nos pusimos a reír.

_2__horas después_

*NARRO YO*

-Hola, señores Hummel-Anderson, un gusto en conocerlos, yo soy la doctora Daney- dijo la doctora amablemente.

-hola doc- dijo el feliz matrimonio al mismo tiempo.

-muy bien, antes de comenzar con la primera ecografía díganme, ¿han tenido algún malestar?- la doc Daney les preguntó.

-solo el vomito y nauseas- dijo Blaine con una ligera mueca de asco.

-ok, eso está bien, significa que los bebés se están desarrollando correctamente- afirmó, eso les alegro mucho a nuestros chicos.

-solo les daré medicamento para la náuseas y vitaminas para un mejor desarrollo de las criaturitas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de recetarles las vitaminas llegó el momento que todos están esperando... LA PRIMERA ECOGRAFÍA DE LOS BEBÉS!

A petición de los Hummel-Anderson, adaptaron la habitación para que se pudieran observar a los bebés simultáneamente.

Cada uno estaba acostado en una camilla y a un lado de cada uno se encontraba una pantalla en el que muy pronto verán a sus bebés y en medio de ellos se encontraba la doc Daney, colocando el frío gel y el aparato que les permitiría ver a sus hijos.

Después de unos minutos, se logró ver un círculo pequeño en las pantallas, que se movía al mismo ritmo que se escuchaba el latido de dos pequeños corazones...

En las mentes de Kurt y Blaine solo se repetía el mismo pensamiento... _Hermos_o, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus sonrisas resplandecientes no podían demostrar otra cosa...

_Eran realmente felices..._

-doc... ¿N-nos podría dar una foto de cada uno?- pregunto Blaine con la voz entrecortada.

-claro- dijo la doctora Daney, realmente conmovida con la escena -¿cuántas copias van a querer?-

El matrimonio Hummel-Anderson se sonrió mutuamente -¡seis!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, llenos de alegría.

_**Enserio…. Enserio…. PERDON se que no he actualizado cada semana como lo prometi pero la escuela me tiene atrapada! So… no he podido actualizar realmente lo siento si de algo sirve los dejo que me insulten para quedar a mano…. Tienen todo el derecho de matarme….**_

_**Eeeeeen fin… gracias por leer por sus reviews, sus follows, favoritos, etc. Se han ganado un espacio en mi corazón…**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo cap… espero actualizar pronto….**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Monaibarra99 :***_


	9. LA NOTICIA

*NARRA KURT*  
Después de haber podido ver a nuestros bebés por primera vez, recordé el ataque de histeria que había tenido cuando me había dado cuenta de que no le habíamos dado la noticia ni a Finchel, ni a mis padres, así que casi le rogué a Blaine que tomáramos un vuelo a Lima, Ohio para darles la noticia a mis padres aprovechando que Finn y Rachel fueron a visitarlos también... lo que nos lleva a ahora, Blaine y yo estamos en un avión directo a nuestra ciudad natal.

-atención pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo de Nueva York a Ohio está a punto de despegar- aviso la sobrecargo, pero después me di cuenta de que se quedo como tonta viendo a un lugar fijo, para ser mas.  
Específicos hacia mi esposo...

La muy zorra empezó a caminar "seductoramente" hacia nosotros y "despistadamente" desnudaba a mi marido con la mirada... perra.

-buenos días señor...- dijo la... _señorita _con "voz sexy" hacia mi marido -¿necesita algo? le puedo dar lo que sea- ¡Maldita! ¿Que no ves que estoy a su lado? -disculpa, ¿qué?- ¡ja! mi bebe amoemosho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que existes perra!, por desgracia la suripanta esa aprovecho para agacharse y casi restregarle los senos en la cara a Blaine... asshhh! más le vale que de verdad no se esté dando cuenta o sino alguien dormirá en la bañera hoy...

-que si necesita algo señor- al parecer Blaine ya se dio cuenta de sus intenciones porque tomo mi mano -yo no necesito nada, ¿qué tal tu amorcito?- me preguntó mirándome con ojos de idiota enamorado y la voz más empalagosa y menos masculina que he oído en mi vida, jaja la sobrecargo palideció dos tonos.

-mmm... se me antoja un sándwich bebe- le digo al dueño de mis pensamientos -ay ya me lo antojaste a mi también, con esto del embarazo a cada rato me da hambre- me contestó mientras me miro y me guiño el ojo, no pude evitar darle un beso...

-ok, entonces serán dos sándwiches, gracias- dijo Blaine abrazándome y al mismo tiempo volteando hacia una ahora roja sobrecargo jaja la lagartona se lo merecía - c...claro a...ahorita se los traigo- la "señorita se fue totalmente roja, cuando se fue, el amor de mi vida y yo nos volteamos a ver y empezamos a reír como si no existiera un mañana jaja eso le pasa por resbalosa, por si no lo sabía Blaine es ¡MIO! Y no lo comparto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*NARRA BLAINE*

Después del "accidente" con la sobrecargo el resto del viaje fue tranquilo, estuvo lleno de abrazos y besos por parte de mi esposo y yo no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba...

Después de dos horas llegamos a Ohio y mis suegros nos recibieron en el aeropuerto los hemos extrañado demasiado, ya que para mi ellos son como unos padres también, nos dijeron que Rachel y Finn estaban esperando en la casa así que nos dirigimos para haya.

Una vez en casa de mis suegros saludamos a Finn y a Rachel y yo me puse a jugar con mi sobrina, no sé por qué me dio una ternura enorme en cuanto la vi, de seguro son las hormonas.

Después de platicar un poco, Kurt me dijo en el oído que distrajera a todos en lo que él hacia algo en la cocina, entonces empecé a platicar con todos y tratar de que nadie entrara ahí después de un rato el regresó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿que hiciste amor?- le pregunté discretamente -ya verás- me dijo, su rostro me decía que tramaba algo... me dio miedo.

-Carol, ¿puedes traerme un té por favor?- dijo mi esposo -claro cariño, ahora vuelvo- dijo Carol y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿que estas tramando amor?- le pregunté algo preocupado -espera solo 3... 2... 1...- en eso escuchamos un grito proveniente de la cocina.

-¿¡Qué pasó amor, estas bien?!- Burt fue el primero en entrar en la cocina, adentro vimos a Carol llorar enfrente del refrigerador.

-mamá ¿qué tienes?- dijo Finn preocupado y Carol lo único que pudo hacer fue apuntar al refrigerador...

Ahí se encontraban dos ecografías de dos bebés de no más de un mes acompañados de una nota que decía:

_Los__nuevos miembros de la familia__:__*_

Después de eso todo fueron felicitaciones, abrazos y gritos de emoción por parte de Carol y Rachel (y algunos míos también).

Nuestra estadía en Ohio fue de una semana, después regresamos a Nueva York, no puedo esperar a tener a mis bebés entre mis brazos.

_**¡Nueva actualización! ¡Yay! Ok ya me calmo… espero que les este gustando la historia va a haber un paso de tiempo en el siguiente cap, les aviso para que no se vayan a confundir mientras leen **____** espero sus reviews!**_

_**¡Love ya! :***_

_**Monaibarra99**_


	10. TE AMO - PARTE 1

*Narra Kurt*

Desperté en la cama que mi esposo y yo compartimos, nuestro departamento es grande pero ahora que lo pienso... cuando tengamos a nuestros bebés vamos a necesitar mas espacio... mmm... bueno, hablaré con Blaine de eso luego.

Intento girar para revisar la hora pero un brazo no me deja moverme... alzo la vista y veo a mi amoemosho dormido a un lado mío sujetando mi cintura... me acerco mas a el para poder verlo dormir... lo amo tanto, amo el poder verlo, amo sus ojos, sus pestañas que en este momento están sobre sus pómulos ya que sus hermosos ojos color miel ahora están cerrados, amo la manera en que me sorie... con esa sonrisa que yo sé que solo tiene reservada para mi,amo sus brazos, su cuerpo, amo el poder decir que soy suyo y que él es mío, amo cuando me dedica canciones, amo cuando me besa de manera dulce, pero también me encanta cuando me besa de esa forma que me quita el aliento, amo cuando esta en el escenario cantando una de sus hermosas canciones de amor y de repente en medio de la de la melodía unida con su hermosa voz el posa su mirada en la mía diciéndonos sin palabras lo mucho que nos amamos y es su manera de hacerme saber que esa canción es para mi, amo cuando sus ojos se iluminan cuando esta escribiendo una nueva canción, amo cuando me regaña por trabajar demasiado cuando me quedo hasta tarde haciendo diseños, amo que sea un mimoso al que le gusta que lo llene de beso y cariños, amo hacerlo sonrojar y saber que solo yo puedo provocar eso en él, amo tenerlo entre mis brazos... poder protegerlo y al mismo tiempo sentirme protegido por él contra todo y todos los que piensen lo contrario a nuestro amor... él es el amor de mi vida, amo que voy a tener un bebé de él, y que el tendrá un hijo mío también... simplemente lo amo...

Cuando pienso en el lo único que puedo imaginarme es él y yo años después... ya ancianos... con canas y arrugas, pero sin embargo puedo asegurar que el fue, es y seguirá siendo la razón por la que vivo, por la que mi corazón se acelera, mis piernas tiemblan, se me eriza la piel y mucho más con el simple hecho de pensar en el... de acordarme de la ultima vez que me dijo que me amaba, que me sonrió...

La gente me pregunta que si no me fastidio, que si no me parece frustrante despertar todos los días con la misma persona... mi respuesta siempre es la misma no puedo fastidiarme de del honor de que la belleza del hombre que amo sea lo primero y lo ultimo que vea en el día, tal vez para ti sea un fastidio pero para mi no puede existir nada mas hermoso que eso.

Otros me preguntan si no me aburro denla rutina al estar con él siempre yo solo contesto si a estar siempre con la persona que amas le llamas rutina... no, yo nunca me aburro de la rutina.

\- Blaine Anderson-Hummel... Te amo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Soooo... hola! Después de tanto tiempo... soy yo! Mony la loca a la que se le ocurrió embarazar a estos dos sexys hombres... Quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto y al mismo tiempo agradecerles por los votos y comentarios, en serio gracias! y también gracias a esos lectores fantasma, en serio los quiero a todos ustedes!**

**También quiero informarles (para los que no se han enterado que seguí publicando caps. En wattpad ( porque es mucho mas fácil publicar desde ahí) pero aun así quiero poner,e al corriente aqui soooo... Voy a subir todos los días hasta ir al corriente con wattpad! Yay! **

**¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo la historia?**

**¿No creen qué Kurt es un amor?**

**El próximo cap. será parecido pero ahora será Blaine el que les provoque vomitar arco iris! :3**

**Los quiero bye! :***


	11. TE AMO - PARTE 2

*NARRA BLAINE*

Esto de estar embarazado es hermoso, no puedo parar de imaginarme lo que haré con mis bebés, voy a jugar con ellos, los arroparé en las noches y les contaré un cuento antes de dormir, les enseñaré a jugar algún deporte, y a tocar el piano, jugaré con ellos, cuando se caigan o se lastimen ahí estaré yo para curar sus heridas... de solo pensar todo lo que vamos al pasar Kurt y yo al criar a nuestros bebés me llena de una emoción enorme...

ya quiero que nazcan, quiero tenerlos entre mis brazos, quiero saber como serán.

Mis pensamientos me hicieron llenarme de felicidad y se me ocurrió una idea, me senté como chinito en el extremo izquierdo del sofá más grade que estaba en la sala y me levante un poco la camisa un poco dejando ver mi ligeramente abultado vientre, apenas Kurt y yo teníamos 2 meses y medio así que no se notaba tanto, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí y eso era lo único que importaba, así que empecé a acariciar mi vientre y decidí hablarle por primera vez a mi bebé...

-Hola bebé, soy tu papá Blaine, se que es muy pronto para empezar a hablarte, apenas vas a cumplir tres meses de estar aquí conmigo y tal vez no puedes oírme pero aun así quiero hablarte, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, tanto yo como tu papá Kurt te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y te vamos a cuidar y a mimar mucho tanto a ti como a tu hermano/hermana, ustedes, tu, tu hermano(a) y tu papá Kurt, son lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, realmente los amo...- tuve que deja de hablar debido al que se me corto la voz, el embarazo también me pone algo sentimental.

-ay dios mío. eso es hermoso- escuche la voz entrecortada de mi hermoso esposo , me senté normal y gire mi cabeza para encontrarlo recargado en la puerta de la cocina, sin camisa, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sé que aún es muy pronto para hablarle pero, no se... no me pude resistir- dije tratando de ocultar la pena pero al parecer no lo logré porque Kurt se acercó a mi y se sentó en mis muslos pasando sus brazos por mi cuerpo cuando dijo...

-no tiene nada de malo, de hecho yo también les hablo- me dijo con voz tranquilizadora -les?...- pregunte el soltó una risotada y dijo...

-si, hay veces en la emoción no me deja dormir por estar pensando en nuestro futuro y la nueva vida que tendremos con nuestros bebés y me pongo a hablar con ellos hasta que el sueño me vence...- dijo algo sonrojado, y las lagrimas regresaron a mi rostro al imaginarme esa hermosa escena de Kurt hablando con nuestros hijos...

-eso... es hermoso kurt-el solo sonríe -¿quieres hablarle?- me pregunto apuntando a su vientre, yo solo pude asentir -ok...- se bajo de mis piernas y se sentó en el otro extremo y palmeó sus piernas, yo inmediatamente capté el mensaje y me recosté colocando mi cabeza en sus piernas a la altura de sus estomago para hablarle a mi otro bebé...

-hey, soy papá Blaine, espero que papá kurt te haya hablado de mi, y si lo hizo espero que haya dicho cosas buenas...-empecé a hablarle al vientre de kurt- quisiera que ya estuvieran aquí con nosotros -dije refiriéndome a mis dos bebés acariciando también mi estomago -pero si queremos que vengan al mundo sanos y fueres tenemos que esperar unos meses más, no se que decirles exactamente...- me puse a pensar que mas decirles, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor...

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_

Empecé a cantarles a mis bebés, realmente me agradaba hacer esto.

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

Acerqué más mi cabeza y comencé a rozar mi nariz con el estomago de mi esposo.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

Acaricié mi estomago al mismo tiempo que seguía rozando mi nariz en el estomago de mi castaño.

_Being close and being clever_

_Ain't like being true_

_I don't need to_

_I would never hide a thing from you_

_Like some_

Una lágrima de felicidad se escapo de mis ojos, realmente amaba a mi familia... Mi familia.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around..._

Terminé de cantar y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro que parecía que me quería partir la cara en dos, gire mi cabeza para mirar al dueño 24/7 de mis pensamientos, Kurt estaba callado con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa igual o más grande que la mía, y lo único que pude decir en ese mentó fue...

-los amo- le dije refiriéndome a mi hermoso hombre y nuestros bebés.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande si eso era posible -nosotros t-también te amamos- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, ay no pude resistirlo y lo bese como si fuera la ultima vez...

**Hola! No es Blaine todo un amor?**

**LES JURO QUE METÍ TODOS MIS FEELS EB ESTE CAP! *-***

**Y una noticia:**

**HOY DOBLE CAP!**

**espero que les haya gustado el cap., nos leemos al rato cuando suba el siguiente cap. ❤️**

**Los quiero, bye! :***


	12. UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

*NARRA KURT*

mmmm... Adoro los fines de semana...

Es solo en esos días en los que me puedo levantar hasta tarde y disfrutar de mi esposo por 2 días completos... Si saben a lo que me refiero (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hoy va a ser un día perfecto! Nuestros familiares ya saben sobre los bebés, ya terminamos todos los pendientes en nuestros respectivos trabajos... Lo único que nos falta es disfrutar estos 2 días...

Justo ahora estoy despertando en la cama que Blainey y yo compartimos, me estire hasta sentir el cuerpo del amor de mi vida y abrazarlo fuerte, como si al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer... Sentí como el se despertaba en mis brazos así que empecé a repartir besos por todo su rostro...

-buenos días bebe- me dijo con una sonrisa y dándose vuelta para quedar frente a mi -buenos días mi amor- le contesté y por mas imposible que parezca su sonrisa de hizo mas grande, no me pude resistir y le di un beso largo y apasionando en los labios, no nos separamos hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente...

-mmmm... Me encanta despertar así... Estar junto a ti es hermoso...

-yo también... Te amo demasiado Kurt

-yo te amo más

-no yo más...

-no-op- dije lo mas diva posible -yo te amo mucho más- le di otro beso profundo para dar fin a nuestra "discusión" nos levantamos, nos duchamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Entre juegos, besos y palabras dulces preparamos nuestro desayuno y lo llevamos a la cocina, nos servimos en un solo plato ya que siempre compartimos... Creo que hoy será un buen día...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*NARRA BLAINE*

Amo pasar el tiempo con Kurt... Amo el simple hecho de estar a su lado, me gusta como me hace sentir, a su lado me siento lindo, confiado, sexy, protegido... Amado... Todo lo que falto en mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia lo he recibido multiplicado por 10 estando con él... No podría pedir más...

Justo ahora estoy en mi lugar favorito... Exactamente en medio de sus brazos, con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho y percibiendo su aroma, mientras él me acaricia mis rizos con una de sus manos y con la otra me sujeta por la cintura, nos pasamos la mañana con besos y caricias.

Después de habernos terminado el desayuno decidimos ver unas películas, lloramos con The notebook, nos pusimos a cantar con vaselina y ahora estamos viendo mi favorita y que de seguro le pondremos una y otra vez a nuestros hijos... La sirenita *-*.

-me encarta pasar el tiempo así contigo... Entre tus brazos... Te amo- giré mi rostro para poder verlo de frente... Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules grisáceos se fijaron en los míos todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí una necesidad enorme de besarlo como si fuera a ser la ultima vez... Obvio que no me quede con las ganas y lo besé con entusiasmo e.e

Cada vez que nuestros labios se juntan siento que mi mundo da un giro de 360°, nada ni nadie mas me importa, es lo él y yo en nuestra burbuja de felicidad en la que permanecería eternamente de no ser por la maldita necesidad de oxígeno...

-mmm... Y ahora que mosco te pico eh? Normalmente yo soy el que toma el control en los besos, no es que me moleste... De hecho deberías hacerlo las seguido- dijo el hombre por el que mi corazón se acelera con solo pensar en el desde hace casi 10 años ya, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Creo que un tomate fácilmente a podía hacer pasar por un familiar mío ya que el calor subió por todo mi rostro hasta mis orejas y cuello y podría apostar a que estoy muy muy MUY!... sonrojado :3

-es tu culpa!- dije una vez que la timidez se me había pasado, esto es lo que me gusta de nuestra relación... No importa cuanto tiempo pase él sigue provocándome las mismas reacciones que cuando éramos unos estudiantes de preparatoria -¿Quién te manda a lucir tan sexy? Asshhh!- termine soltando un grito no tan masculino para mi gusto; cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba sonrojando otra vez Kurt solo soltó un pequeña carcajada para luego empezar a besarme lenta y profundamente con el sabe que me gusta... Él hizo un giro así que terminó encima de mí. Pase mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo mas a mí, sus brazos se apretaron al rededor de mi cintura provocando que nuestras semi-erecciones se rozaran provocando que soltáramos un gemido...

-ahh... Bebe...- apenas y pude hablar cuando sentí los labios de mi marido en mi cuello, justo atrás de mi oreja, donde el sabe que es mi punto débil, pase mis piernas alrededor de su cadera cuando sus manos empezaron a escabullirse por abajo de mi playera, acariciando mi abdomen, tome su cabello lacio y castaño entre mis dedos y lo guíe hacia mis labios en busca de otro beso cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó...

-mierda... Ignorarlo, de seguro es Cooper para mostrarme que puede tocar su codo con la lengua... De nuevo- dije con tono de fastidio en mi voz y volví a besarlo con fuerza... Hasta que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un golpe fuerte en la puerta, como si alguien estuviera lanzando puñetazos a esta, fue en ese momento en el que nos dimos cuenta de que ya no podríamos continuar...

-maldición...- dijo mi marido con un tono de frustración -iré a abrir- dijo, yo decidí acompañarlo a la puerta... Tenia curiosidad de saber quién era.

-hola Blaine- me miraba con una sonrisa cínica que trataba de aparentar ser amorosa -Hummel... - dijo al voltear a ver a Kurt con un todo de desprecio y una mirada de asco...

-tu...- dije con coraje mientras mi marido le dirigía una mirada de odio total... Yo ya estaba sintiendo como la sangre me hervía.

Bueno... Al parecer este fin de semana no va a ser tan bueno como creí...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**hola de nuevo! Aquí el segundo cap. Del día! **

**lamento haber dejado el capitulo así es que me gusta mucho el drama (NO ME DIGAS... xD)**

**¿Quién creen que sea la persona que interrumpió nuestro Klex? (Dedicación a quién adivine :3)**

**Ps: en la narración de Blaine hay una pista jijiji**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Love ya! **

**Bye :***


End file.
